The Sky is Blue
by FairyPyrateChaosJoe
Summary: Sari's hole thingy drops her off into the avatar world. She can accidently transport random people into random places. Find out what happens, when the people she's transporting, are chartacters that we all knowfrom movies, shows, etc. Has lots of humor
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Pyrate: Just so you know, FairypyrateChaosJoe is three different people. I'm the only one from the name writing, but I have a friend who is writing this with me. We can't really get another pen name, so she is SavageWolf.

SavageWolf: howdy yal

Disclaimer: We don't own anybody except Sari. And that goes for **ALL** of the other characters.

**I'm Sorry, Sari**

A red-headed girl in her teens is arguing with a purple with green polka dotted hair, boy.

"the sky is blue!" shouts the girl.

"But it can be purple!" yells the boy back.

"Not uhh."

"Uhh huuh."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"When?"

"At sun set."

"It's pink and orange at sunset."

"See, it is different colors."

"Shut up." The red-headed girl (who is Sari by the way) pulls a black thingy out of her pocket. She plops it on the ground. "I hate you. I'm leaving."

"Fine. Leave. See if I care. Freak." Sari jumps in the black thingy on the ground (which by the way, is a hole into other places/dimensions).

"the sky is blue!" she shouts as she jumps.

5 seconds later

The purple haired boy turns around (his name by the way, is Bob). Sari falls out of the sky with her back to Bob.

"What an idiot. The sky is most definitely blue. Unfortunately, not here. It looks the same." Sari folds up her hole (don't ask how), and puts it back in her pocket.

"the sky can be purple!" Bob says annoyed. Sari whirls around.

"I didn't go anywhere? Gosh darn it! This sucks. I hate you." She pulls the hole thingy out of her pocket and sticks it on the ground again. She jumps in it. "The sky is blue!"

Another 5 seconds later

Sari falls from a ceiling onto a carpet with an eagle, a flag, olive branches, etc. She folds up her hole thingy and puts it back into her pocket.

"Wow, everything is white, here." Sari turns to find a very astonished George W. Bush, and many very important high power people and very scary secret service men who just suddenly surround her. "You, guys, I'm claustrophobic. Could everyone take 20 giant steps back. I would like some air to breath."

"Get her!" some really scary secret service man says.

"AAAHHHH!" Sari takes out her hole thingy, yet again, and plops it, yet again onto the ground. She jumps in it, yet again, and shouts, yet again, "the sky is blue!"

"You know, she's right," some famous, high ranking, powerful, world economic, successful, rich leader states. His name must be Master of the Obvious.

2 seconds later

"This really needs to be faster," Sari complains.

2 more seconds laterat a temporary camp

"I'm hungry," complains Sokka.

"Shut up," Katara shouts at him for the gazionth time (apparently, this has been going on for quite some time).

"Yeah, Sokka, you really need to shut up." Aang agrees.

"Mumpf," Appa also agrees.

"Ha ha. Classic Appa," Sokka laughes.

Momo makes Momo noise in agreement with everyone else. All of a sudden, Sari falls from the sky and lands on Sokka.

"The sky is falling!" Sokka shouts.

"No, the sky is blue," Sari say with much seriousness (which, by the way, is very hard for her).

"Well, I'm soorrrrryyy," Sokka says annoyed.

"Really! I can't believe I have something in common with a dofus like you," says Sari in an unbelieving tone. Katara bursts out laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Sokka asks, confused.

"Your name is Sorry, right? So is mine." Sokka's eye starts twitching.

"No, my name is Sokka. Your name is Sorry? What kind of…"

"No, it's spelt S-A-R-I. Not S-O-R-R-Y."

"Well, I'm Soooorrryyyy," Sokka says sarcastically. For some reason, Katara finds this all very amusing, and tears are streaming down her face.

"I'm…I'm...I'm…Ka…Ka.. hahahahaha…" Katara is still laughing.

"I'm Aang," says Aang (obviously), "and that is Katara." Katara is still laughing. Actually, now she's dieing. "Breathe Katara! Breathe!" Katara inhales and stops laughing, momentarily. She then looks at Sari and Sokka. She then bursts out laughing…again.

"How did you get here?" Aang asks.

"Through my hole thingy," Sari responds casually. She pulls it out of her pocket, and throws it on the ground. Sokka tentatively puts his hand into the hole.

In an Alabaman Outhouse(please take no offense to this)

Little Johnny is taking a crap in his town's outhouse. All of a sudden, Little Johnny runs out of the outhouse screaming.

"Momma!" (in a southern accent) "There be a floatin' haend in the out house!"

"What? There be a floatin' haend in the out house? Given me a fryin' paen. We be goin' to beet that haend senseseless."

"You git 'em Momma!" The lady goes into the outhouse with a big, heavy frying pan. We can hear the dings of a pan hitting something.

at the camp

"Oww. Oww. What in the world is going on?" Sokka pulls his hand out of the hole thingy. It is red, black, and blue, and throbbing uncontrollably. He stupidly decides to find out. He sticks his head into the hole thingy.

At the Alabaman Outhouse

"Momma, did'ya git 'em?"

"Yeah, Little Johnny. I thank I did." As the door swings open, Sokka's head appears.

"Momma! There be a floatin' head in the out house! Kill it Momma!" screeches Little Johnny. Sokka turns his head to find out who said that, and he got a face full of a heavy, greasy frying pan.

At the campsite

Everyone hears a huge ding, and wince. Sokka pulls his head out of the hole thingy, and we see that his whole head is red, with the mark of a pan on it. Luckily for Sokka, his nose isn't broken.

In Alabama

"I gitted 'em."

"It hownted Momma! Tear it down Momma." Momma smakes the crap out of the out house, literally. Crap went flying. "you gitted Momma!'

'Ya got that right!"

**(Again, _Please_ don't take offense. We aren't trying to diss Alabaman people, or Southerners. Which, by the way, we are. This is just to be funny. So don't send flames, or stop reading, please. Have a nice day.)**

At the campsite

"What was that?" Sokka screams.

"That is my hole thingy."

"No, where I went?"

"I don't know," Sari shrugs her shoulders. "But from the looks of it, you were in the rural part of Alabama, in the country United States of America, on the continent North America, on the North-Western Hemisphere, on the planet Earth, in the Solar System, in the Milky-Way Galaxy, in another universe."

"Uhh, right. Sure, whatever, I'm not going to ask next time. Wait, I'm not going to try it next time." Sokka says, twitching, at least, the best he can.

"Wow. That's cool. Where else can you go?" Aang asks.

"Anywhere in the universe, other universe, dimensions, planets, worlds, etc. etc. I just can control where yet, which is why the universe, dimension, planet, world, etc, is in chaos. Which, I'm suppose to know how to control." Katara, Sokka, and Aang, look at each other.

"Right…" they say.

"Fine, if it wasn't true, would you have been hit in the hand multiple times, and smacked in the face in the rural part of Alabama, in the country United States of America, on the continent North America, on the North-Western Hemisphere, on the planet Earth, in the Solar System, in the Milky-Way Galaxy, in another universe? Huh? Would that have happened? I don't think so!" Avatar and friends look at each other, yet again.

"Okay, well, do you want to travel with us?" Aang asks.

"What? We can't trust her! Her hair is red. I mean she could be a fire-nation spy."

"A what? Oh, by the way, I've never been to this universe, dimension, galaxy, planet, or world, so I have no earthly idea what a fire nation person is. Oh, and if I was someone who wanted to kill you, I could have pushed you into the rural part of Alabama, in the country United States of Ameri…" Katara interrupts.

"Okay, we know where it is!"

"Anyway, my point is if I wanted you to die, I would've pushed you guys into Alabama to be smacked to death by a frying pan,' sari states.

"Fine, you can come with us," Sokka sighs.

"All right! Yes!" Sari cheers.

"But PLEASE no more hole thingies."

That is the end of the chapter.

T.V. commercial.

Now, for a limited time, for an unbeatable price of $19.95 per month for 5 months, you can own a Sari action figure with hardly any catch phrases. There are so few, we decided to tell them all to you.

"My hole thingy!"

"I'm Sari!"

And for the final catch phrase, and the most popular:

"The sky is blue!"

Order your action doll today. Just call:

1-800-this-is-stupid-and-I'm-being-ridiculously-overcharged-and-this-is-not-real-and-don't-call-this-number.

Call today!

Fp: enjoy your action figures!

Sw: Have a great day! 


	2. And We Are

Fp: Hello.

Sw: Hi!

Fp: Here's your chapter.

**And We Are…**

Zuko is walking, no speed walking to his room. In his mind, he is going over many things. You know, typical stuff like the last stupid pathetic attempt he made trying to catch the Avatar, again. But another thing he is thinking about is the horrible new tea that Iroh forced him to try. Zuko swears he cold have seen a dead rat tail coming out of the spout of the tea pot. When Zuko looked into his tea cup, he thought he saw grey fur floating around in the black tea. And since it was black tea, he couldn't see the bottom. Now come to think of it, did he really want to see the bottom of the tea? Then, Iroh forced Zuko to drink it. When Zuko took a sip, he almost gagged. He is really disgusted and pissed off by the tea.

"Prince Zuko?" a soldier comes up to him.

"What?" Zuko coldly replies.

"How was your Uncle's tea?" Zuko grew so mad, he pushes the guy into the wall, and somehow, the man goes through the wall. Zuko doesn't notice this, and continues walking to his room. Zuko opens the door, walks in, and shuts the door. Then, in the middle of the room, stands three guys in tuxedos.

"Who are you?" Zuko asks rudely.

"I'm Ned Nederlander,"(sp?) the short one says.

"I'm Lucky Day!" the medium one says.

"I'm Dusty Bottoms!"(get it?) the tall one says.

"And together, we are the Three Amigos!" they all say together. Zuko stands there trying to control his temper.

"Hey, do you want to hear a joke?" Ned asks.

"No," Zuko replies unamused.

"Ready Lucky?" Ned asks. Lucky nods. "Okay, I think I see a mail plane."

"How can you tell?" Lucky asks.

"Can't you see its little balls?" Zuko stands there about to explode.

"Hey Lucky, I think the guy needs a little cheering up," says Dusty.

"I think you're right Dusty!" Lucky replies.

"Ready Ned?"

"Yes Lucky."

"One, two, three,

"My little buttercup has the sweetest smile

Dear little buttercup won't you stay a gack while!"

(a bug flies into Ned's throat and he falls on the floor choking. Lucky keeps singing)

As Ned falls, he falls on a pepper spray bottle that just happens to be there, which (don't ask how) sprays into Dusty's eyes. Dusty runs into the wall and falls unconscious. The bug flies out of Ned's throat, but he is still unconscious.

"Sweet little buttercup, I love YOU!" Lucky finishes the song. Zuko just stands there thinking 'WHAT IDIOTS!'

"Guards!" Zuko shouts, "get these stupid singing idiots out of my room and put them in a cell!" Guards enter the room and haul the two that are unconscious out of the room and into the cell without much trouble (come on, they're unconscious). But since Lucky is awake, let's just say he is so annoying, he is now tied to a chair and gagged. Although he is gagged, he stupidly keeps humming the Buttercup song, thus annoying the guard even more. So the guard leaves momentarily. When he returns, he has potato salad with him. The guard (whose name now is guard 1) takes some in his hand. Lucky stupidly still keeps humming/muffled talking. The other two are still unconscious. Guard 1 is tired of hearing Lucky, so he throws some potato salad at him.

To bad for everyone else, Lucky is next to an air vent, so they can hear his stupidity. Guard 1 has really sucky aim, so he completely misses Lucky, and the potato salad hits the vent. In his rage, Guard 1 throws more, but still misses. All that salad has stopped up the vent. All around the ship you hear cheers because they don't have to listen to Lucky anymore. Unfortunately, Guard 1 has used up all his potato salad, so he has to find another way to shut Lucky up. He decides to knock him out. So Guard 1 does.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," he sighs. After a few moments, Ned wakes up.

"Hey Guard, do you want to hear a joke?" Ned asks.

"No."

"Fine, be that way!"

There is a long pause. Ned decides to break it.

"Can I have the keys?"

"No."

"Can I have them now?"

"No."

"Can I have them now?"

"No!"

"Can I not have the keys?"

"No!"

"Yes! Alright!" Ned sticks his hand out.

"You may not not not have the keys."

"Aww man."

There is another long pause…

"Can I have the keys now?"

"NO!"

Guard 2 comes down to relieve Guard 1 of duty. Guard 2 taps Guard 1 on the shoulder.

"NO! You can't have the keys either!" Guard 1 shouts (By the way, he's now paranoid) jumping in the air. "Oh, it's just you. He he." Guard 1 blushes. "Take the keys! I got to get out of here!"

On Deck

Prince Zuko is training on the upper deck. All of a sudden…

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Guard 1 comes out screaming. He runs to the side of the ship and jumps off. Somehow, he miraculously lives and doesn't sink in all his armor. Guard 1 starts to swim away.

"Uncle, wasn't that the guard who was guarding the prisoners?"

"Yes, Prince Zuko. It appears that those prisoners of yours have driven that poor man insane."

"Well, I won't be visiting them anytime soon."

That is the end of chapter two.

Fp: I hope you enjoyed it.

Sw: Have a great day!


End file.
